Pokemon-The Grand Frontier
by HaloGatomon
Summary: This is my own Pokemon series. Three Pokemon Trainers set out to become Pokemon Masters. Please R&R.


Disclaimer~I don't own Pokemon, never have done, never will do. I do own however the names of my made up characters and my made up Pokemon I have created so don't steal them k?  
  
  
  
Pokemon  
  
The Grand Frontier  
  
  
Episode 1-Path Of The Greatest  
  
In the world of Pokemon, it was a bright and very sunny day dotted with a few scatter clouds. On this perfect day, a lone Pokemon wandered high in between the clouds. This Pokemon was a legend, just like Mew only more powerful. This Pokemon too had a counter part who was roaming else where. This Pokemon was pure white and resembled a sort of puppy.  
Alpha.  
With it's crystal blue eyes it darted and played happily around the clouds, using it's long tail to cover it's flight through the puffy mist of white which blended with the Pokemon as camouflage.  
Then, little Alpha heard a sound and stopped. Looking down through the clouds, Alpha could just make out 3 figures walking down below. Being the curious Pokemon that he was, Alpha scooted in to take a closer look. Being very careful and hiding in some dense tree cover, Alpha looked down upon the 3 people.   
They were female Pokemon trainers and somehow, seemed fairly familiar to Alpha.   
  
"What are you looking at Alpha?"  
  
Alpha turned his head to see his counter part kneeling behind him.  
Delta.  
Delta, like Mewtwo, was Alpha's other half. However, unlike Mewtwo, Delta had not been cloned from Alpha's DNA. How Delta and Alpha had came into existence was not known. They weren't even known to be real, only thought of as legend. Only 10 people in the world knew of their secret existence and kept it secret.  
  
"Al Alpha Pha Alpha Alpha!" Alpha spoke excitedly.  
  
Delta looked down upon the 3 girls and smiled.  
  
"Yes, they are female Pokemon trainers and you are right, they are no ordinary trainers. They are the daughters of the best. They are the offspring of the 2 most powerful Pokemon Masters in the universe. They must be following their father's footsteps." Delta explained. "Now look closely Alpha."  
  
"Alpha Al." Alpha said, looking closer.  
  
"The oldest girl, the one with long black hair and shiny green eyes, her name is Emma. She is the daughter of the most powerful Pokemon Master in existance, Goku. The one next to her on the left, the second oldest girl, the one with short black hair and sparkly blue eyes, her name is Aubrey. They last girl, the one with long black hair and bright hazel eyes with a blue bow in her hair, her name is Natasha. They are both sisters and daughters of the second most powerful Pokemon Master in existence, Vegeta." Delta spoke.  
  
Alpha's eyes were lit up with fascination of these 3 girls. He sensed that they would be the start of a grand adventure that would end with great celebrations and jubilation.  
  
"Alpha Pha Al Al Pha Alpha?" Alpha asked.  
  
"Yes, I too sense that they are very powerful, even though they don't know it yet. I have a feeling that they shall cause something so huge that the whole world will rejoice before them." Delta said. "Alpha, we shall watch these youngsters and follow them in their quest, but we shall not interfere."  
  
Alpha nodded his small head in agreement. Delta smiled and thought to himself.  
  
"Since the moment they were born, I could sense such power, such potential from them. Like a light, it radiated from their bodies. I instantly knew that they would follow in their father's footsteps and journey to become the best and eventually, fight their elders for the title of the most powerful and best Pokemon Masters ever to exist. You'd better keep in shape guys, cause your gonna have to pull out every trick in the book to stop your offspring."  
  
With that said, Alpha and Delta took to the sky and vowed to keep a watch on the 3 girl's progress.  
In the meantime, not knowing the event that had just occurred above them, Emma, Aubrey and Natasha continued their journey.  
  
"So which way do we go now?" Aubrey asked, looking around. "All I see is grass, grass and more damn grass!"  
  
"Pika Pikachu."   
  
"Aw don't worry Goku, we'll get out of this mess." Emma said, stroking Pikachu's chin.  
  
The girls had given the Pokemon they had nicknames. Emma's starting Pokemon was a Pikachu called Goku, specially named after her father.   
Aubrey's starting Pokemon was a Growlithe called Gohan, named after her boyfriend.  
Natasha's starting Pokemon was a Lovelorn called Angel, named because she was like an angel to Natasha. Lornlorn had recently evolved to Loveabul, which cause a large party in which everyone had hangovers.  
  
"Maybe I should have Belle scount the area." Natasha said, holding up a brightly coloured red, white and pink Pokeball.  
  
"Not a bad idea sis." Aubrey said.   
  
"GO BELLE!" Natasha called, throwing up her Pokeball in the air.  
  
The Pokeball opened up and a female Butterfree emerged.  
  
"Free Free." Belle said happily.  
  
"Belle, go check out what's around us." Natasha said.  
  
Belle nodded obetiantly and flew high into the sky and looked around. After a few second, Belle flew back, landed on Natasha's arm and spoke to her in Butterfree talk.  
  
"What's she saying sis?" Aubrey asked.  
  
"Belle says that there's a city close by in that direction." Natasha replied, pointing west.  
  
"That has to be Bayon City, home of the first Gym Leader, Ben." Emma said.  
  
"Pika Pikachu Pika." Goku said while jumping into Emma's head.  
  
"Thanks for a great job Belle." Natasha said while holding her Pokeball. "Belle return."  
  
Belle became a bright red energy ball and dissapeared back into her Pokeball.  
  
"Let's get going then." Emma said. "The sooner we get going, the sooner I can battle my dad."  
  
"We still have to collect all the Gym Bages AND battle in the Supreme League." Aubrey said.   
  
"Yeah, and you have to battle all them trainers who are stronger than us!" Natasha added. "What makes you think we're gonna win?"  
  
"What makes you think that we're not?" Emma replied. "Besides, we the kids of the Masters therefore we learn from the best. We can do anything we set our hearts on and I've got my heart set on fighting my father at the championships for the title of best and most powerful Pokemon Master ever! We can win."  
  
"Pikachu Pika Pika Chu Chu Pikachu!" Goku happily agreed.  
  
"Whatever you say Emma, whatever you say." Aubrey said, following Emma with Natasha behind.  
  
While the 3 girls walked off towards the large city, a small pink kitten-like Pokemon watched them tentatively from the air, it's round blue eyes capturing every focus of the girls.  
  
"Mew."  
  
"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS IS KAIRU CITY AND NOT BAYON CITY?"  
  
Aubrey, Natasha and Goku fell over at the shockingly loud yell of Emma's disbelief.  
  
"Hey chill Emma!" Aubrey said, rubbing her ears. "I didn't think it was Bayon City when I saw all the Grass Pokemon hidding in the trees surrounding this city. After all, Bayon City is famous for having large Ground type Pokemon."  
  
"Pika Pikachu." Goku sighed.  
  
  
  
"That's so typical." Natasha complained.  
  
"Oh well, lighten up guys, let's get out all our Pokemon and have a picnic while we're here. Since Kairu City is 12 miles away west from Bayon City, we can head east to Bayon City tomorrow." Aubrey said.  
  
"Yeah, guess your right." Emma said as Goku jumped back on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey, I know I'm right." Aubrey said.  
  
Emma, Aubrey and Natasha sat down in a lush green meadow where many people were playing and having fun with their Pokemon and each other.  
  
"Okay guys, come on out!" Emma yelled, throwing up 7 of her 8 red, white and golden Pokeballs in the air.  
  
"And you guys come too!" Aubrey said, throwing up her 8 red, white and silver Pokeballs.  
  
"And your all invited too!" Natasha said, throwing up all 8 of her red, white and pink Pokeballs.  
  
All the Pokeballs opened up and revealed a wide selection of unique Pokemon. Some of them were newly discovered Pokemon.   
  
Emma's Pokemon team consisted of Goku(Pikachu), Goten(Totodile), Trunks(Dratini), Vegetto(Umbreon), Gogeta(Espeon), Davis(Charizard), Cika(Cikachu, a newly discovered Pokemon and is closely relaited to Pikachu) and Blaze(Cublear, also a newly discovered Pokemon who looked like a cute puppy).  
  
Aubrey's Pokemon team consisted of Gohan(Growlithe), Tyler(Quilava), Icy(Dewgong), Vegeta(Houndour), Cassy(Flareon), Aqua(Marill), Flare(Polynown, a newly discovered red fire rabbit Pokemon) and Honey(Nectarbeam, also a newly discovered grass fairy kitten Pokemon).  
  
Natasha's Pokemon team consisted of Angel(Loveabul, a newly discovered orange cat Pokemon), April(Chikorita), Nightshade(Sneasel), Sunshine(Vaporeon), Belle(Butterfree), Trixie(Ponyta), Petal(Skipbee, a newly discovered pixy kitten Pokemon) and Luna(Teddiursa).  
  
"I wonders how come the Pokemon officials decided that Pokemon Trainers could carry 8 Pokemon with them instead of the usual 6." Aubrey wondered aloud.  
  
"I guys they decided that it would be better for Pokemon trainers to have a better selection of Pokemon, to make the battles last longer and to get a longer view at the Pokemon and their Trainer's skills. Besides, with all the new Pokemon discovers over these past few years, it doesn't surprise me." Emma said.  
  
"It'll be even better when we get to face our dads in battle!" Natasha said, stroking Angel and Petal. "Then we get to use a maximum of 10 Pokemon in battle."  
  
"Of course, it's the ultimate battle to face our dads, that's why we get to use 10 Pokemon." Aubrey said.  
  
Natasha then burst out laughing. Aubrey turned around to where Natasha was laughing and nearly choked. Davis had grabbed Emma and all the Pokemon and was giving them a hug Charizard hug, however they were all starting to turn blue from lack of oxygen.  
  
"Hey Davis ease up or you may not having any friends left to hug!" Aubrey gasped between laughing fits.  
  
Davis instantly dropped Emma and the Pokemon on the ground, allowing them to breathe again. Unlike most Charizards, Davis had no problem with Emma training him. Most people would say that it was down to Emma's skill as trainer or Davis would obey her only cause he knows that she is the daughter of the best. Aubrey and Natasha knew better though. They knew it was down to the bond of love they all had for their Pokemon and each other and that's what made them so strong as friends and as a family.  
Emma watched happily as Cika walked shyly up to Goku and gave him a small peck on the cheek.  
  
"So when's the wedding?" Emma asked.  
  
Goku and Cika blushed like crazy and chased Emma while screaming their heads off.  
  
"Sometimes, I'm glad Pokemon can't speak english." Natasha said.  
  
"Yeah, or our journey would have to be X rated!" Aubrey added.  
  
While the 3 girls ate some lunch the Pokemon played happily around the area. However, their fun was short lived when a bunch of press dudes jumped them.  
  
"EEEEEEEEP!" Natasha managed to squeek as the excited people ran to them.  
  
If there was one thing Emma, Aubrey, Natasha and their Pokemon hated, it was the press constantly bugging them about their journey and current success and how they'll continue, etc.  
  
"Oh vey." Aubrey muttered as microphone were shoved right at their faces.  
  
"So how's the journey going? How are you and your Pokemon doing? Any comments you wish to make?"  
  
Aubrey was just about to throw a fit when everyone in the area started screaming and yelling. Then Emma, Aubrey, Natasha and their Pokemon gasped as a huge machanical robot burst through the trees and began scooping up all the Pokemon.  
  
"Aw not again!" Aubrey moaned.  
  
"Prepare for trouble!"  
  
"And make it double!"  
  
"WILL YOU CUT OUT USING THAT STUPID MOTO!" Natasha yelled.  
  
"How dare you interupt the Team Rocket Moto!" A blue haired woman screamed.  
  
"Yeah, it's sacred!" A brown haired man added.  
  
"You brats are just jealous cause you ain't got your own moto!" A brown, red and blue eyed dog Pokemon that looked a lot like Meowth yelled.  
  
"Don't you three ever know when to quit?" Emma asked. "Always happens. Just when we start to relax and have fun, Tessa, Tim and Dogowth always spoil it!"  
  
"Hey butt out, we have Pokamon to snatch!" Dogowth yelled.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Emma said. "Okay guys let's do it!"  
  
"Yeah!" Aubrey and Natasha yelled together.  
  
"This means battle!" Tessa yelled. "Go Elttar!"  
  
"You too Smellee!" Tim said.  
  
Two newly discovered Pokemon came from Tessa and Tim's Pokeballs. Tessa had Elttar, a large snake Pokemon which looked a lot like a cobra. Tim had Smellee, a green skunk Pokemon.  
  
"Davis, Blaze, team up with Gohan, Tyler, Vegeta, Cassy, Flare and Trixie and use Flamethrower!" Emma yelled to all the fire Pokemon.  
  
The fire Pokemon all took deep breathes and released a huge beam of fire at Elttar and Smellee and practically char-grilled them.   
  
  
"Elttar use Sonic Confusion!" Tessa yelled.  
  
On command, Elttar sent out wave after wave of painful sound waves to stop the fire Pokemon from attacking. There was only one Pokemon who wasn't affected.  
  
"Vegetto, use Blackness Warth!" Emma yelled.  
  
Vegetto, the powerful Umbreon and the only Pure Dark type Pokemon known, was the only one who wasn't affected by the sound waves and attacked at Emma's command. He sent out a huge blast of jet black energy which sent Elttar shooting back into the machanical robot.  
  
"Smellee, use Skull Bash on that black rat!" Time yelled.  
  
Smellee charged up and smashed his rock hard head into Vegetto.  
  
"Vegetto no!" Emma cried.  
  
However, Vegetto, flipped over and jumped back up and got ready to fight again with hardly any trouble. The girl's Pokemon were trained well.  
  
"Belle use Stun Spore on Smellee!" Natasha yelled.  
  
"You too Honey!" Aubrey said.  
  
Belle and Honey both flew directly above Smelle and released a powerful spray of golden spores on him which froze him on the spot.  
  
"Now Trixie, use Headbutt!" Natasha said to her Ponyta.  
  
Trixie ran fast and wacked Smelle with her strong head and he also flew back into the machine.  
  
"Gohan! You, Luna, Goten and Davis use your powerful claws to get the Pokemon out of the net!" Aubrey yelled.  
  
The 4 mighty Pokemon charged forward and slashed the net to pieces, freeing the other Trainer's captured Pokemon.  
  
"Darn these twirps!" Dogowth shouted, jumping up and down.  
  
"Time to end this, care to do the honours Goku?" Emma said to her loyal Pikachu.  
  
"Pika Pika!" Goku said, nodding his head.  
  
Goku launched himself in the air aobve the machine.  
  
"Goku! Ultra Thunderbolt attack!" Emma yelled.  
  
PIKAAACHUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!"  
  
The machine was totally engulfed with the massive volts of Goku's new attack, Ultra Thunderbolt. After the attack faded and everyone stopped screaming, the large robot exploded.  
  
"Team Rocket's blasting off again!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Now stay gone!" Natasha called after the so-called-grand Team Rocket members.  
  
"Come on guys, let's hop it while everyone's distracted." Aubrey said, pointing the press people checking over the rescued Pokemon.  
  
And so they did. Emma, Aubrey and Natasha once again slipped away from their news pursuers. The very next morning, the 3 girls prepared to set of east to Bayon City.  
  
"Hurry up Emma!" Aubrey called. "We do wanna get there before christmas!"  
  
"Hold on guys! I'll be right back!" Emma replied, walking into a large brush of bushes and trees.  
  
Deep in thought, Emma pushed her way through the thick overgrowth.  
  
"I know I heard Mew. She's here somewhere."  
  
Then, as if my magic, Emma heard a familiar giggling and looked up.  
  
"Mew."  
  
"Mew! I knew you were here!" Emma said in delight.  
  
"Mew."  
  
Mew then darted off through the trees.  
  
"Hey!" Emma called, chasing the speedy pink Pokemon. "Hey wait up!"  
  
Emma chased Mew out into an open plain which contected the grassy land to a large bunch of tall cliffs and mountains. Emma watched Mew fly up to the top of the largest cliff which was located right near her. Then, her mouth opened wide.  
Mew flied up and floated next to a large black figure with another Pokemon on figure's shoulder. Though Emma couldn't see who they were, her heart knew who they were. As the figure nodded, Emma smiled and nodded too.  
  
"Hey Emma! Come on stop messing around!" Aubrey's voice yelled from the other side of the thicket.  
  
"Sorry, coming!" Emma yelled.  
  
Emma took one last look at the figure and the two Pokemon, smiled and ran back to Aubrey and Natasha.  
  
And so begins the greatest Pokemon adventure yet. A grand frontier awaits Emma, Aubrey, Natasha and their beloved Pokemon, following in the steps of those before them in the quest to be the best and most powerful Pokemon Master in the world. 


End file.
